WWE Divas - I Hate You So Much Right Now
by J.Steele
Summary: Paige needs a tag team partner for a match against AJ Lee and Nikki Bella to decide her future. She's asked everyone from A to Z, and it seems no one will answer her call...until...! This is a one-shot so far!


**I Hate You So Much Right Now**

"**Paige!"** One of the crew members approached from down the hall. He had a headset on and a clipboard in his hands. The husky older man finally stopped when he was about an arm's reach of Paige, and caught his breath for a moment. "We uh," He coughed into his bulky bicep and returned to face her. "We got word from higher ups that you're on for your tag team match in about three minutes. You _have_ selected a partner, haven't you?"

Paige wasn't quite sure what to say. Normally she'd smile and shrug off any odds in her way, but this was a two-on-one without a partner against two of the top women in the division. If she liked it, loved it, or absolutely hated it, she would not win the match without help from someone. The stipulations were made clear to hear last week; if she and a partner didn't win the match her hopes of getting a big Diva's Championship rematch with AJ Lee would never _ever_ happen.

Her tongue swished in her inner cheek and her dark shadowed eyes narrowed on the man. Her lips pursed together and her hands sunk into the pockets of her short leather jacket. "No, no I've asked everybody short of Hornswaggle to be my partner. I—…"

She was interrupted when she realized a camera crew _and_ an interviewer came with the package. Now the pressure was on, the bright lights were on her, and she just _wasn't ready_. The interviewer, as charming and polite as he was, was about a mouse-hair from being socked in the face to give Paige room to run away. But, alas, she couldn't do that while being filmed live. She had an awkward half-sad, half-angered expression as if someone spat on her dinner.

"We're here live with Paige!" The interviewer said toward the camera. "Now Paige,…" He paused for the fan reaction which was a majority of applause. No matter how evil she acted, everyone loved her. "Last week you were assigned to a tag team match in which you can pick a partner of your choice to compete in against Nikki Bella and AJ Lee. The stipulation being is Nikki's team wins, she retains her number one contendership and you forfeit any title opportunity until June 2015, or you win and you get the title shot, and Nikki forfeits her title shot for the same length of time. The tension is high tonight for this match, but I'd like to hear your thoughts and if you've picked your partner."

Once the microphone was in Paige's direction she hesitated for a moment and pointed at the interviewer. "If you think I'm afraid of AJ…and Nikki Bella," She seemed to pronounce 'Bella' as 'Beller' at times due to her accent. "Then you better _think again_. I've beaten them both, and I will again tonight to reclaim what I have worked my entire career for. I will be the top, most dominant Diva in this company, and in the entire world." She paused for dramatic effect and slid her hand through her dark hair. "I was born to be here. Trained to be a champion. All this is, is a test that I will ace with flying colors. _Thank you_."

She turned her head away as if she was done, but the interview felt the WWE Universe was not satisfied with her speech.

"Paige…I…" He paused when the diva snapped back at him.

"_What_ is it?"

He gulped. "You…never mentioned if you had a partner or not."

"Do you want to know who my partner is?" She put on a fake smile. "Right then. My partner is-…" She was about to say _nobody_…

..But a sudden straightened hand bolted past her eyes. Then another, and another in rapid succession. Paige's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the bubbly and energetic Emma appeared in the now widened camera shot.

"Well," Emma smiled and laughed a little bit. "I heard you needed a partner, Paige! Here I am!" She moved in front of her to get directly in the middle of the shot by the microphone. "So! The Emmalution continues as Paige and I -…"

Paige moved Emma aside to speak into the microphone. "No, this isn't my partner! I-…!"

"Signed and sealed by Triple H!" Emma added in while struggling to stay in front of the microphone and center of the camera with Paige.

"_Emma!_" Paige growled. "I refuse to-!"

"_SHH!_" She held her pointed hand toward Paige's lips. Despite Paige slapping it aside, Emma put the other one up. "_Zip-it!_"

"Emma, I'll **hurt** you."

"_Whatever, Paige." _Emma grinned as her arms continued to jab left and right as a celebration dance. "You and me, like it or not! We're partners now! This is a new Paige in the Emmalution! AJ, Nikki! You're-…!"

Emma looked over to Paige twice as she stormed off camera. Emma hurried and finished her speech.

"You're-going-down! Bye!" She ran after her newfound partner. "_PAIGE!"_

"I hate you so much right now!" Paige shouted off screen, leaving the interviewer at a loss for words.


End file.
